These Years Are Our Own
by bassam
Summary: A drabble-ish fic. Each chapter is a short scenario from each year. Centered around Lily and James. :D Anyways, read it if you want. I'd really like it if you did. T for mature-ish themes..? Not really. Just perverted and a bit of not-really-cursing. :D
1. Chapter 1: First Year

**Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: First Year**

_Leave me with some kind of proof that's not a dream..._

**xxx**

"Snivelly," James Potter said obnoxiously, "I have a favor to ask."

"_What?_" Severus Snape replied bitterly.

"Will you go wash your hair already!" James said. He and his three friends bursted out laughing. The loudest a chubby, brown haired boy by the name of Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh, shove off, Potter." an angry female voice said. The owner of this voice: Lily Evans, a fiery, bright, red-headed witch.

"Protecting your boyfriend, are you, Evans?" a shaggy, dark-haired friend of James quipped. His name was Sirius Black.

In reply, Lily grabbed Severus' arm and walked – more like stomped – away. "Sev, don't let them get to you." she said kindly.

"Easy for you to say. Potter goes all googley-eyed when he sees you." Severus sighed.

Lily blushed. "Well, Sev, it couldn't hurt to give it a go..."

"Give what a go?" Severus replied, confused.

"Um, washing your hair."

Severus sighed exasperatedly, then merely rolled his eyes and smiled. "Perhaps I could."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well hi guys. I should just like you to know that I am getting back into the swing of writing fanfiction. And that I'm reading Sense and Sensibility, so sorry if my writing is kind of weird. Anyways, I'm sure you've seen this idea before, but I hope you like mine. The idea is that I'm going to write short scenarios for each year. So that makes seven chapters.. :D Good math, I know. :) So I hope you like this story. And if you do, please review. And read this other story I co-wrote :) Please and thank you, LupinLuver888**

Link for the story I co-wrote is here: .net/s/5291087/1/The_Fortunate_and_Unfortunate_Happenings_of_Love  
(Please copy and paste it because I can't seem to remember how to link anymore.. Thank you! :))


	2. Chapter 2: Second Year

******Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Second Year**

_These words are my own, from my heart flow..._

**xxx**

Lily could _not_ believe her luck. She had gotten stuck next to Potter in virtually all her classes. The only one they weren't in together was Muggle Studies, and for that, Lily was grateful. However, she wasn't so lucky in Charms, Potions, Transfigurations, Hogwarts: A History, and every other class she happened to be taking.

James Potter was next to her now in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They had a dunce for a teacher. He went by the name "Professor Callahan" no matter what. He was a tall, skinny, balding man with wisps of white hair. Supposedly, Professor Callahan was known for all of these great doings. However, no one had any proof. And his teaching and spell-casting wasn't of any help at all.

"Today," the old professor drawled, "We will be learning about your common goblin." Lily sighed. This was such basic knowledge! She had already read it, while paging through her book late at night.

Silently and carefully, Lily cracked open her Potions text book, in vain attempt to improve the subject she did worst at. Slowly, she leafed to the potion Professor Slughorn told them they would work on that day, and worked on memorizing whatever she could. Lily had just gotten past the ingredients when a folded piece of parchment landed on her page. Next to her, Potter looked away anxiously.

Hesitantly, Lily opened the note. But before she could read it, Potter snatched it away nervously, obviously having second doubts. Lily decided to just forget about it, since Potter was such a prick, anyway. But something nagged her about that note for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Author's Note: I must say, I'm happy with this update and how fast it came! :) Anyways, I know they're short, but that's the point. If you like this story and wish for it to be updated fast, then review! Please and thank you: LupinLuver888**

**P.S. Sorry for my weird writing style. If you don't like it, tell me in a nice review and I'll work on it. :) Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Third Year

**Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Third Year**

_Now I'm feelin' so fly, like a G6._

**xxx**

Another year where Lily got stuck next to James Potter in virtually every subject. She was really considering Beauxbatons. Now, she was in Hogwarts: A History next to James. Sirius Black was in front of her along with her friend Claire.

"Psst, Prongs!" Sirius turned around and whispered to his best friend James.

"What?" James asked.

"Look! Someone tripped me in the hallway while I was on my way over here from Divinations." Sirius lifted his pants leg to reveal a swollen, red ankle.

"Whoa! Jeez, Padfoot. Have you gone to Madam Pomfrey?" James said in surprise.

Even Lily herself couldn't help but opening her mouth a bit.

"No. Why? I'll just get Evans here to perform a healing charm."

"Yeah right." Lily scoffed.

"Did you see how big it was!" James exclaimed.

Claire bolted around, having only heard that very last part of the conversation. "_What!_" she asked, disbelieving.

"Not like _that_." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"You wish you saw how big it was." Sirius said, obviously getting the drift.

"Shut up, Black." Claire sighed and turned back to her work.

* * *

**Author's Note: This actually happened in my Theology class :o Except I was sandwiched in between the two boys and of course, I changed the names. :) By the way, this is kind of perverted so I changed the rating. If you don't get it, don't worry about it. If you do, well, have fun laughing? ;) It was really funny, though. Anyways, thank you to my three reviewers. Oh, and I figured the lyrics appropriate. Just because. Hope you enjoy my story! ~LupinLuver888**

P.S. Please review! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Fourth Year

******Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Fourth Year**

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter._

**xxx**

Lily's favorite part about lunchtime was that it was her break from classes and James Potter. However, today, that did not seem to be the case. He would not stop pestering her about going out with him. Really, what was his problem?

"Hey there, Evans." James said as he slid in smoothly next to her on the bench.

Lily shot "kill me" daggers at her friend Claire across the table. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Will you go out with me?" James asked.

"No."

"Do you even know what I said?"

"Yes."

"What?"

Lily sighed.

"'Will you go out with me?'"

"Sure!" James exclaimed.

"I hate you, Potter." Lily growled.

"Now, how about Hogsmeade next Friday?"

"No."

"But Lily-"

"GO AWAY, POTTER."

James slowly slinked away.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm kinda sad that I had literally no response to the last chapter. _I _kind of liked it :) Anyways, here's this. Thank facebook for giving me the idea! revieww! It makes my day. ~LupinLuver888**


	5. Chapter 5: Fifth Year

**Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Fifth Year**

_And when I got home, before I said amen, askin' God if he, could play it again._

**xxx**

Christmastime was the most magical time of the year, Lily Evans had decided. She especially loved it this year because she was going to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with the cutest date _ever. _His name was Max Bell. He was the Keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team. To top it all off, Lily had the prettiest dress she could find.

It was the night of, just a mere hour before, when Lily heard something that could possibly have ruined her night. She was merely passing a group of gossiping girls and heading to her dorm to get ready when a bit of gossip floated by. A particular brunette was speaking, and Lily recognized her to be Marie from the "Slug Club" as well. "You guys won't _believe_ who's going to Slughorn's party with me!" she squealed. Her friends gazed with wide, anticipating eyes. "_James Potter!_"

Lily almost threw up at the thought. James Potter. Going to Slughorn's party. With Marie Fredrick. She knew only one thing that could result from this: disaster.

* * *

Well, Max had gone and got himself drunk on something. Wonderful, Lily thought, as she stood in a somewhat secluded area near a fireplace. She hoped the drink she was drinking wasn't spiked or anything.

"Lily?" an annoyingly familiar voice behind her said.

Lily turned her head and saw the face of James Potter. He looks good cleaned up, she thought. Rewind, she thought immediately after. "Hey, Potter." she said, trying to sound casual.

"You look a bit lonely." he said jokingly.

"Ha, ha. You're funny." Lily stuck her tongue out at James.

"I'm a bit lonely, too." James glanced over at his own date, who was dancing on a table, currently.

"Ah," Lily said. She felt the awkwardness set in, and decided to look around, since she didn't do much of that this evening. She shouldn't have. Above her and James was a sprig of mistletoe. Mortified, she blushed.

James seemed to notice and smirked, "Y'know, it's bad luck to break the mistletoe tradition."

Before Lily could even respond to this, James was leaning slowly in. Her inner-self wanted him badly to kiss her, but the Lily that always despised James, wanted to push him away. But she looked in to his eyes that were staring down at her lips. There was something in them Lily couldn't quite explain. Whatever it was, propelled her to stand on her toes and meet James in the middle.

"This never happened." Lily whispered with a smile when they were finished. She walked quietly away, and James heaved a sigh.

* * *

**Author's Note: I figured this needed some fluff :D So here it is. I had this idea before I even started this and I was like, hey, why not? So I hope you liked it :) Thank you to my reviewers! I would've thanked you personally, but fanfiction is being odd and not loading some pages. Tell me it's not just me? Thank you thank you! Please review! ~LupinLuver888**


	6. Chapter 6: Sixth Year

******Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Sixth Year**

_Our daddies used to joke about the two of us._

_Growing up and falling in love._

**xxx**

Having James Potter sit behind her had to be _way_ more annoying than having him sit next to her, Lily Evans thought. Way more annoying.

Currently, his feet rested up against the legs of her chair, pushing slightly forward. Why did they have to be so damn long? For the longest time –really only ten minutes– Lily debated whether she should just push his legs back, in hope of getting them off of her stupid chair, or just leaving them.

With a mental smirk, Lily thought, What the hell? She braced her feet slightly and jerked her body back. "Ow!" James muttered. Professor Flitwick was too busy giving the longest speech ever on the charm _colloportus _to even hesitate.

"It's on." James whispered loudly. Next to Lily, Remus Lupin sighed loudly. These two, he thought.

James urged his long legs straighter, and Lily dug her feet in. Or at least, she attempted to dig them in. But the smooth linoleum floor in their classroom paired with the smooth rubber on the soles of her shoe offered no friction. For this alone, could she have screamed in frustration at the stupid uniform shoes.

The worst part? Lily just _knew _James was smirking behind her.

Their little tug of war, I suppose you could call it, last for a good five to ten minutes, before Lily finally decided to do something smart. She gripped the bottom of the chair and lifted it up. James' push on the chair cause him to fly forward a bit. She then promptly put the chair down, if not a little loud, narrowly missing James' feet. Okay well, it was a little more than "a little loud".

Professor Flitwick stopped dead. "Potter," he snapped, "Back of the classroom." He motioned with his wand to an empty desk in the very back. James stood, gathered his stuff, and sulked to the back.

At the end of class, Lily passed him complaining to Sirius. "Looks like I win." she said simply as she sashayed past.

James glanced at her butt and smirked, "For now."

Remus hit the back of his head.

* * *

**Author's Note: School is so inspiring... At least for fanfiction :D Yes, another thing that actually happened. God, it was funny. And always seems to happen in Theology... Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! Guys... only one more chapter.. :( But don't worry. They'll be more stories to come! Hopefully? Just kidding. Yes there will. :) ~LupinLuver888**


	7. Chapter 7: Seventh Year

******Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Seventh Year**

_Here we go again,_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends._

_But I'm afraid your'e never satisfied._

**xxx**

Lily Evans sighed into the plush red couch located in the Head Dorm. This was it. She made it to her seventh year at Hogwarts and is Head Girl. She smiled with her closed eyelids. Now if she could only forget about–

"Can you believe it, Evans?" the devil himself spoke. James Potter sat across from Lily, on the couch on the other side of the glass-top coffee table. Lily couldn't believe it. James Potter, Head Boy. Who would have thought?

"Yes, James." Lily snapped, wishing he would just get out of her so far fine life.

"It's weird, though–" he started.

Lily's eyes flew open. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the coffee table, to glare at him. "You listen here, Potter," she growled in a scary calm tone, "If you so much as put a damper on my last year here, I will castrate–"

She was cut off. James Potter cut her off. With his lips. He cupped Lily's face in his hand and licked at her lips. _Stop it_, Lily told her stomach mentally, _stop with those butterflies. This is James Potter, for Christ's sake!_

But wow, he could really do some wonders with those lips. Aw hell, she thought.

Lily was practically over the coffee table when Sirius, Claire, and the whole freaking gang walked in. "_Whoaa_," Sirius said, his eyes going wide, "Get it, ProngsiePoo."

Claire whacked him, "You're such a perv."

Lily blushed to the roots of her hair. Some way to start the year.

* * *

**Author's NOte: Well, I'm done! :) I finished! And I like it :) So please review! I told my friend that I wasn't going to update unless it was on the weekends or Friday, because no one is ever on Monday-Thursday, I'm realizing. So few reviews. BUt I'm updating for her. She's lucky I love her. :P Review! And keep your eyes peeled for more :) ~LupinLuver888**


End file.
